The Queen Of Thais
by Amy Cahill
Summary: Rhen Maurva, better known as the Queen of Thais, leads an almost perfect life, qith her husband, and infant daughter. But when tragedy strikes, she finds herself begging her old enemy for help. Goddess help her. :D
1. Her Story

Hi guys :)

This is a story I have just written. The idea came to me after I finished playing Aveyond-for like the billlllionth time (more like 7th but :P)

Anyways, even though I am a hard-core LarsxRhen fan, I thought Dameon deserved to get Rhen, even for a little while.

I hope you enjoy this :)

~Amy 3

P.S. This story is also on the Amaranthia website, under the user Aveyondfan1

23143692873698723692176847

_Rhen Maurva (or Queen Rhen of Thais, as she was more commonly known) smiled lovingly at her husband, who sat next to her. Both were in front of a cradle, which held an infant. He returned her look, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips. The royal couple had a rather wonderful life as rulers of the now flourishing Thais. But now, with the birth of her daughter, Ruth, it had turned from a wonderful life to a perfect life._

_Rhen stroked her daughter's pale pink cheek before taking her husband's hand and gliding out of the room. As the pair chatted, Rhen couldn't help but think of how great a choice she had made, even though at the time, she had not thought it so. Queen of Thais! She, once again, congratulated herself on a choice well made. Her husband-her wonderful, brilliant, handsome husband!- seemed to be enjoying her choice as well._

_However, Rhen couldn't ignore a gnawing feeling deep inside her. It was an almost depressing realization, she noted, that she would never have such a fantastic adventure as she had once had two years before._

_Still, time moves on. But she couldn't help but feel almost relieved when she recieved letters from her friends._

_Elini sent a letter once in a while, asking how was the queen of Thais. One of her letters spoke about a misfortune that had befallen her: the love potion had worn off of Pirate John. He refused to speak to her-though continued to share her bed. He did, however, enjoy talking to her other husbands._

_Galahad sent her the occasional letter describing his travels with 'the demon spawn'. They described his journies to Candar, Thornskeep, even once stopping at their old mansion in Sedona!_

_Ever the, if not mad, gentleman, he ended his letters with a 'by your leave'._

_Mad Marge didn't care enough to send letters, but every once in a blue moon, sent a bottle of spoiled ale. It tasted better than her normal ale._

_Devin sent his daughter a letter every two or so weeks. He apparently enjoyed immortality immensely and his most recent letter showed perhaps why: he and Talia were in love and to be wed!_

_He had invited his daughter and her old traveling to the wedding, though the date was to be determined. Here, her father's handwriting had wobbled, though whether from excitement or anxiety, Rhen did not know._

_And finally, Lars, who always started his letters with 'Dear Peta and Sun-boy," and ended them with, "Miss me?_

_Lars."_

_The contents of his letters usually praised one student-different every month-in particular, and scrutinized another-always the same student. _

_In his last letter, he had asked if Rhen had planned to send Ruth to Shadwood. Continuing, he had remarked that if she did, he hoped that her daughter would be a better sword swinger than Rhen, and would not have to take a __whole year__ to be promoted to apprentice-though for anyone, a year was a remarkable feat._

_"My wife is the most beautiful creature the goddess has ever created." Her husband's croon broke through her thoughts._

_Rhen rolled her eyes but smiled. "Well, my husband is the sun priest to my sun." She winked._

_He scoffed and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted with a cough. Or rather a series of coughs, starting out with small coughs, and progressing to louder, hacking coughs._

_Rhen grabbed her husband and sat him on the floor, kneeling next to him._

_King Dameon stared at her through nervous, wide eyes. Blood surrounded his mouth. "Help me..." he whispered._

Two weeks later~

-Rhen-

"He will be dearly missed, as a son, father, husband, and king..." Talia murmured, the priestess presiding over her only son's funeral. Her voice was filled with emotion.

I closed my eyes, willing not to be here. Praying to the goddess herself that it was not true. Begging that Dameon was standing next to me.

But he wasn't. Dead. Three days earlier, he had died of a small outbreak of influenza. An influenza physicians had believed that all humans born into civilization were immune against, and therefore had decided against researching a cure for it.

But Dameon was born [i]immortal[/i]. Therefore, since he had been turnd mortal, and not born into it, he was not immune, if not more delicate to them, to diseases most humans were sustainable against. And even though the royal physician had tried everything-antidotes to different fevers, strange concoctions, bleeding- nothing had worked.

I brushed away the tears that had unconsciously fallen on my cheeks, choking back a sob. No matter what, I had to appear-if not truly be-strong.

But this was my husband!

Turning away from the burial ceremony, I walked back towards my castle. Until I bumped into something. Or rather, some_one_.

Thais's chancellor, Arthur, stood before me.

He put his hands on my shoulders to steady me, then gave me a pitying look.

"My dearest queen, I am so terribly sorry for you loss."

My _loss_? No, I hadn't lost anything. No matter where I went, Clearwater, Aveyond, anywhere; he would never be there.

He was gone, and my future lay in the goddess's hopefully merciful hands. I struggled to hold back my tears. The world seemed so empty-small, even!-without Dameon.

Arthur continued, "However, noting that you have not yet produced a _male_ heir, well...I shall make this quick. You must remarry."

I stared. "Pardon me?"

"Majesty, listen to me. Your daughter will be sent away soon, to learn about life in other kingdoms, you know this. And besides, a queen cannot rule on her own, and-"

Tears stung my eyes. I pushed past the man and ran towards Thais's gate, which protected against the animals of the forest.

I had just reached the gate when, again, I bumped into another.

"Rhen, I-" A male voice murmured at the same time I moaned,

"Oh, no-"

I looked up and I found myself staring into the chocolate brown eyes that belonged to Lars Tenobar.

A small smirk played on his lips. "Miss me?"

End :)

Of this chapter :D

So, yeah, this might seem reaaaaaaalllllyyy serious, but on the account that I'm not a serious person, it won't be ^.^

I'm thinking of making Rhen get drunk in the next scene. cuz I'm all nice like that :)

Anyways, about the scene where Rhen is speaking to Arthur, I don't know if that reallly happens( i.e. daughter being sent away, must remarry, etc.), but ... it could. so be quiet :D

Jk 3

After playing the Aveyond series over and over again, I thought Dameon wasn't thaaat bad. Ish :L

Please review, and I'll update asap:)

Amy3


	2. Poor Peta

2nd chapter :D

Remember, also on amaranthia. c o m, under user Aveyondfan1. The reason I keep exxagggeerrraaating this is because usually, I'll update this one more often. Just a heads up :D

Oh well, back to the story :D

Rhen looked at Lars, forgetting everything that had just happened to her. It almost seemed like they were back in an inn room, arguing, and later having pillow fights. Lars would end up whining that the paltry, pigeon feathers were unsanitary, and couldn't bear to have them touching his 'noble' skin. That led to an annoyed, though amused, Rhen smacking him in the face. With a pillow, of course. Usually.

"Miss you? As much as I miss those itchy apprentice uniforms." Rhen shuddered at the memory.

Lars laughed. "You're telling me? I had scratches on my legs for weeks! When I wrote mother, she about had a fit. Yelled at a shopkeeper for hours on end to find something to soothe it." He paused, which shifted into an awkward silence.

Glancing at Rhen, he shifted. "Sohowareyou?" He mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Howareyou?"

"What?"

"I SAID HOW ARE YOU!" Lars yelled. He flushed an embarrased shade of red, ducking his head as a little girl dressed in green asked her mother if all 'grass-heads' were like that.

Rhen stared at Lars, blinking. Remembering. "Oh. Oh, uh, I'm...okay. I guess." Her voice broke on the word 'guess.' She buried her head in Lars's blue cloak, trembling as she sobbed.

Lars sighed. _Poor Peta._ "Um, come on?" He murmured. "The castle's that way? I'll get you some...juice?" He groaned inwardly. _Juice? For mourning. Oh yes, because every widow wants a fresh glass of apple juice to calm their nerves._

Lars glared at himself-on the inside. Somehow. There wasn't time for this. "Here, Pe-RHEN. Rhen, um, I'll,erm, just follow me."

He awkwardly-as she was still clutched to his blue cloak, his favorite one, as it was-led her to the castle, releasing her onto one one of dining room seats. Said process took three tries of, Release. Drop. Fail. . Reassure. Fail.

He patted her head for a few seconds. On normal circumstances, he would have commented on it's hollowness, which could only be matched by his hollow head, but said nothing.

Rhen's finally raised her blue-gray eyes to Lars. "I-I'm all right. Really. Stop patting my head. I'm still Rhen. Not Ylitta's foolish puppy-unless it's according to her but-" She broke off.

"If you say so, Your Royal Highness." Lars said solemnly.

Rhen glared at him, believing him to be condescending. Which wasn't exactly a lie, but it WAS off topic.

"Aye, I AM royal. With honest noble blood. Like you used to brag about. CORRECT, Lars?"

Lars blinked. _Am I being...interrogated by a short, metal weilding, grape haired little commoner- I mean princess-I mean queen?_

"Um, yes?"

Rhen nodded. "I thought so..."

Lars coughed quietly. Rhen forced a smile. The tears had stopped, but she couldn't stop the gaping hole that was half of her heart. She trembled, wishing her warm husband was there.

Lars looked up. "So, erm, how's Ruth?"

Rhen looked to her left. "She's...little." _Wow, Rhen. _"I mean, she's young and all. Barely two, as it is! But, she's being sent away in a -well, tomorrow."

Lars nodded, familiar to the royal's custom. His mother had tried, but failed ("Not young enough. Hmmph!") to put Lars in that situation. "I apologize."

Rhen nodded. "Yes, well..." She put her head in her hands. Lars patter her head, mussing her hair-Rhen glared at him through her fingers- and looked to the door, where the chancellor stood, beaming.

Rhen groaned quietly.

"Ah, My dearest majesty, you've made a conquest." He looked critically at Lars. "Skin tanned to almost perfection, straight teeth, narrow face, high cheekbones..."

Lars couldn't help but smirk. Rhen rolled her eyes.

Arthur poked Lars's arm. "No upper body strength," he mumbled to himself.

"Hey!" Lars protested. "I do so!" _Not have upper body strength._

_"_Not have upper body strength." Rhen chirped, echoing his thoughts.

Lars stared at Rhen. _Can she READ MINDS?_

Rhen looked at Lars. "What are you looking at?"

Lars continued to stare at her, unconciously taking a sip of the water that randomly appeared in front of him.

"You're acting strange, Lars. I'm rather nervous. And scared. And freaked out."

A drop of water dribbled down Lars's chin, and he giggled. His eyes seemed unfocused.

"YOUR HIGHNESS HE'S PLANNING SOMETHING PERVERTED!" Arthur yelled.

Rhen shifted backwards awkwardly.

"Whaaaaaat?" Lars cried indignantly.

"See, your higness? See the drool? You seeeeeeeee?" Arthur whined.

"It's water, fool!" Lars yelled.

"That's likely, and may the goddess splash me with said 'water' if it truly is!"

Lars picked up the glass of water that had somehow filled itself and threw it in the man's face, dousing him with water. "There."

Arthur seethed. "Why you little prat,I-"

"Enough!" Rhen shrieked. She breathed in. "Arthur. You may take your leave now."

Arthur frowned. "But I-" He caught a glance of the death glare Rhen threw his way and nodded. "But of course, madam."

Rhen smiled sweetly, which Arthur rolled his eyes at. The queen always smiled.

Arthur left, and Lars looked at Rhen. "What did he mean by 'conquest'?

Rhen sighed. "He wants me to remarry, to rule with a king."

Lars blinked. "And he thinks that I'm...that you and I-" He blushed. It had always been his, and Elini's, and Talia's, and Galahad's, and Pirate John's, and a child vampire's, secret. He liked Rhen. Loved, used to be. But liked now. Hopefully.

"Yes. But he knows that I'm still in love, always, forever, with Dameon." She sneezed, though Lars suspected it was to cover a sob.

She gave him a weak smile. "And an invalid?"

He grinned. "So, what are you going to do? You have to marry?"

Rhen shook her head thoughtfully. "No. Just need a male, preferably, to rule with who's almost as good, no one could be better, then Dameon as king."

Lars rolled his eyes.

Rhen looked at him. "Maybe...maybe you could do it?"

Lars stared at her. "Me?"

Rhen nodded. "Please? For Dameon? For me?"

Lars sighed. "I don't know. Let me think about it."

Ta daaaaaaaa :D

Again :D

Oh, and by the way. Lars and the Chancellor's arguement was taken from the Korean Manga _Bring It On!_ It's funny :D GO READ IT !

This is the end of chapter 2. I kind of regret killing off Dameon. He was a pansy...but I liked him :P

Anyways, you know the deal:

Please review :D

Thannnnkkkks you.3

Amy


End file.
